


Double everything

by prettyboy_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Clint and natasha, One Shot, cucumber and vasiline, sexually suggestive vegetables, steves works on a store checkout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_bucky/pseuds/prettyboy_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'll tell you what" Steve said, "next time you should just buy some condoms to put with it, for the full effect ya know? Or take you friend lube back instead of the vasiline, go all out" He smirked and handed Bucky his reciept.</p><p>Or </p><p>Bucky ends up with double everything after refusing to just buy a cucumber and vasiline. He hates Natasha for it until it turns out to be the best possible thing to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double everything

**Author's Note:**

> My friends mum did the weekly shop two days in a row so as to not have to buy a cucumber and Vaseline on their own and I thought it was too good not to be made into a fic

Bucky was 19, recently moved into a small place with his best friend, Natasha. He was half training to be a chef, half trying not to move forward at all. Wishing he could stay in the loop of his life where he had control over what happened and without being terrified of his future.

"I had the cute checkout guy today" Bucky announced when he arrived home with shopping.       "Ah Mike yeah?" Natasha glanced up to respond to Bucky, "What? no, Steve... I think" Bucky corrected her, trying to sound like he didn't know for sure when he practically knew his shift rota by now.

"Nat can you please help me unpack this shit" he asked to which she sighed putting down whatever magazine she was reading. Between the two of them it took only a few minutes, all of which Bucky spent trying to get details out of Natasha over her date with that guy Clint. "He took me to a archary range type place" she admitted.

"Really? Is he any good?" Bucky was genuinely interested. Natasha slammed down the pack of pasta she was holding in almost disbelief "he's amazing it's ridiculous" she responded and Bucky just laughed at her.

"So what have you done today?" He asked and Natasha shrugged, "oh I adopted us a rabbit" she said casually and Bucky instinctively threw a pack of biscuits at her head, "fuck! it's a good job you don't live on your own" Natasha snapped managing to catch the biscuits.

"You did what?!" Bucky was freaking out, "Yeah her names Pepper". "Pepper... Right" Bucky muttered.

"Which reminds me can you go buy a cucumber at some point" Natasha added. "Okay. Wait what?" Bucky was out the room now trying to find the rabbit "Yeah I realised we don't have any rabbit type food like that" Natasha explained as Bucky crouched down in front of the rabbit cage looking back at Natasha like she was crazy which he told her she was. "go buy the cucumber yourself i'm not you're god damn erand boy, and I didn't think you were really an animal person either?" Bucky questioned and Natasha shrugged "Clints room mate had one that had babies" she explained and Bucky just smirked at her.

"Fuck off I'm going to bed" Natasha snapped glancing at the clock which showed it was almost 10. She always went to bed extremely early. She was training as a dancer. Well she was already amazing so she wasn't exactly training. So she left Bucky to watch re runs of parks and recreation on TV till stupid o clock in the morning.

 

"Bucky can you buy me some Vaseline?" Natasha yelled as Bucky was getting ready to go the shop again. "are you kidding?" Bucky asked and Natasha just shook her head obviously confused "no my lips are really sore?"

"You want me to go to the shop to buy a cucumber and vaseline? Do you have any idea-" He was cut off but Natasha laughing as she realised what she'd asked of him, "Please you have to. It'll be so funny!" She was begging.

Bucky left her still laughing. He'd figure it out on the way he decided. He didn't though. Not until he got there and decided that fuck this he'd have to do the weekly shop again.

So he loaded his trolley with all the essential things he'd already bought the day before including the fucking cucumber and vaseline and headed to the checkouts.

Too busy internally cursing Natasha he didn't notice what checkout he'd gone too until someone asked "hey weren't you here yesterday? You didn't eat everything already did you?" It was the cute checkout guy, Steve.

Oh fuck "Oh no I er-" Bucky tried to think up an explanation. "Don't worry I'm not judging you if you did".

Did he just wink?

Bucky tried not to fall head first into the side of the counter. Knocking himself unconscious wouldn't exactly help the situation. "Ugh you see, my room mate wanted me to buy a cucumber... and vaseline" he admitted, deciding to be straight up rather than try to pretend he'd been mugged of his shopping...

He watched the expression on Steve's face change as Bucky finished his sentence. "Yeah... I figured I couldn't do that, so I just bought everything again" Bucky continued and when he looked back at Steve he was smiling so huge trying not to openly laugh at Bucky's situation.

"Well, I'll tell you what" Steve said, "next time you should just buy some condoms to put with it, for the full effect ya know? Or take you friend lube back instead of the vasiline, go all out" He smirked and handed Bucky his reciept. "Er, yeah I'll keep it in mind" Bucky grinned as he picked up his bags and headed out.

 

It wasn't till he got home and was sorting out his coat pocket, after shutting Natasha up laughing at his second load of shopping which had to momentarily live on the kitchen counter till they started eating more of it.

He was about to throw away the reciept when he saw at the bottom in scribbly writing a number that in reality couldn't have belonged to anybody but Steve.

When had he written it? Bucky must've been far too distracted with not hitting the checkout side to notice...

He didnt waste long before texting it.

 **Steve right? Im Bucky...the guy with the shopping?** He sent and not long after he received a message back

 **hey! Of course, cucumber and vasaline guy!** Bucky sighed and texted back, **Can we just stick with the guy who bought double everything or something less gross**

 **Oh cause my friends will wanna hear that story**. Bucky couldn't help but smile at the thought of Steve telling this story.

 

 

 

"Wow you really do have alot of food" Steve agreed when he came round three days later, having hit it off with Bucky almost instantly, especially after Bucky had admitted he'd always thought Steve was cute.

And he was right, the piles of food everywhere had barely gone down in size. Due to Natasha staying with her parents the past two days and Bucky choosing to live on coffee and bacon rather than cook a decent meal for himself.

"And we haven't even got the rabbit anymore!" Bucky sighed. "Where'd it go?" Steve asked, "I made Natasha take it with her to her parents place, and i think its gunna stay with them now" Bucky explained. "Awh too bad, rabbits are cute" Steve seemed genuinly disapointed.

"you're cute" Bucky said and leant in to kiss him.

"you know this really is a weirdly cute meeting story" Steve announced when they pulled apart. "what? Man makes out with man who sold him double everything after he refused to buy seemingly sexual objects?" Bucky offered,

"I was thinking, man makes out with man he sold double too, despite him buying cucumber and vasiline, or how about, man refusing to buy cucumber and vasiline alone is completely endearing to man selling him half the shop" Steve counter offered.

"how about you shut your mouth" Bucky argued,

"How about you shut it for me, with, you know, your mouth, kiss me"

"Yeah i got it, wow youre such a dork"

"Dont make me not cook you dinner to help you use up half the food you have extra of" steve said and winked at him.

Bucky really needed to remember to thank Natasha later for forcing him to buy the most inappropriate things.

But Steve was pulling him towards Bucky's room, trying not to trip over as he tried to get his shoes off, so Bucky figured maybe he wouldn't tell her everything.

Or maybe he'd he would. Just for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing but it was okay yeah?
> 
> Comment any better titles because I really wasn't sure


End file.
